


Growth

by SpongeGuy



Series: The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU [5]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Bradley Arc, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Main Arc, Melissa Arc, Milo Arc, Milolissa Arc, Richard Chase Arc, Some Milolissa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpongeGuy/pseuds/SpongeGuy
Summary: Milo and Melissa's friendship, through the eyes of Richard Chase. Maybe... Maybe he could get used to this. Part of "The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU".





	Growth

Disclaimer: I do not own "Milo Murphy's Law". If I did, certain things would be different. Also, I don't own my massive love for my daughter, Anne Boonchuy, who owns my heart and soul. SHE'S SO PRECIOUS!

It had been a long, exhausting and eye opening day for Richard Chase.

A simple drop off of an antique fire engine turned into a madcap ride across Danville and a learning experience about his daughter Melissa and her friendship with Milo Murphy.

He had always worried about his daughters friendship with Milo. That first day, when she told him about that lonely but awesome kid she made friends with in pre-school, he was so happy for his wonderful, beautiful, precious baby girl…

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy, daddy, daddy, Daddy!", shouted an energetic 6 year old Melissa as she slammed into her father and hugged him. He had come to pick her up from pre-school and had spent the entire day worrying that she would still be friendless, an issue she was very worried about.

"Woah! Where's the fire, honey?", he joked, hoping to see that smile that calmed his heart. A happy, safe Melissa meant a happy, safe Richard.

"Daddy!", Melissa giggled, "There's no fire!", she smiled.

There it was.

"You'll never guess what happened! Guess! Guess!"

"Um… Time travellers came from the future and gave you pistachios?"

"No! I made a FRIEND! An actual friend!", Melissa said, her eyes sparkling from joy.

"Really? That is so wonderful! Who is it? Is it that little girl with the pink shirt and color coded binder? The boy with the orange hair and vampire notebook? Is it that boy with the glasses and grey shirt?"

"No!"

6 year old Bradley sighed. He'd get her one day…

"It's this boy!", she pointed at a 6 year old Milo, sweater vest and backpack in tow, enjoying a cuddle with his mother.

"Melissa, don't point."

"Sorry, daddy. Anyway, his name is Milo! Milo Murphy! And he's my friend! But not any friend! My best friend! He has this thing named Murphy's Law, which means bad things happen to him, but he doesn't care too much, cause he knows he can do anything and solve the problems and still have fun! We met in the bus, and he was all shy, cause he also has no friends, but I convinced him we'd have fun, and we did! We were on the seasaw, and we had ice cream that fell from the sky, and the teachers skirt caught on fire and I told him not to be afraid of hurting me, and now we're best friends! We're gonna be together forever!"

"Woah, kiddo. I didn't realize you had such an overactive imagination."

"Don't patronize me, Daddy. I wouldn't make up something as amazing as falling ice cream.", Melissa said with a frown, before returning to her sunny disposition when she heard Milo.

"Melissa!"

"Milo!"

The two kids ran to each other and hugged.

"I've gotta go with my daddy, but I'll see you tomorrow!", Melissa said with a smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow too! I can't wait!", Milo said, happier than he'd ever been before.

The two shared a final squeezing hug and parted.

"Yep, we're gonna be best friends forever!", Melissa later stated in the car.

Richard just smiled. He'd hoped she'd make friends, and she already had one!

But, then came the "adventures" of Murphy's Law.

He didn't believe them at first, all those weird, illogical tales of falling trees, evil dictator ants that commandeered your sand castles and lightning bolts on birthdays, but he was soon convinced when Milo came over for the very first time...

"Barricade this door so it won't fall! And get my toy box out and make sure all the parts are properly glued! Oh, and get the hazmat suits ready! And the marshmallows!", Melissa directed.

"Take it easy, kiddo! I know you say that Milo is "dangerous" but I think we may be overreacting, no?", Richard said as he barricaded the door.

"Daddy, I'm not inventing this! Milo has bad luck, and he sometimes feels bad about it, even if he tries to hide that. I won't let him feel bad in front of his best friend! That's what friends are for, after all!"

Richard chuckled. Whoever would end up becoming Melissa's friends would be very lucky indeed.

It had been two months since Milo and Melissa became friends, and they had been inseperable ever since. While Milo was still a bit wary of something happening to Melissa, he was much more his optimistic self, and the two loved spending time together. Melissa's pre-school teacher had described the two as "stuck together by the hip", and Richard couldn't be happier.

And now, Milo was finally coming over after Melissa had been over a few times. She was bursting from excitement since they had set the date three days ago.

"And now she's going to have marshamallows. How will I ever get her to bed?", he thought, though he didn't mind that problem too much. He was just happy she was happy.

He still didn't believe the whole Murphy's Law thing though.

Little did he know how much that belief would change.

Ding dong! Went the doorbell.

Melissa gasped. "He's here! Open the door, daddy! We can't let him wait!"

"Ok, honey, ok.", he said and opened the door.

Milo stood there, looking much more like himself. A radiant, bright smile was widening on his face as he entered the house. He had dreamed of this, of going to a friends house,   
for so many years. Now, it was finally happening.

"Hi, Melissa!", he said enthusiastically.

"Hi, Milo!", Melissa waved cheerfully.

"May I come in?", he asked.

"You surely may.", Melissa said in a pretend fancy voice that made Milo laugh.

He stepped in and…

Boom! The curtains set on fire.

Richard Chase's jaw dropped, and he ran to stop the fire. He looked back, and saw a lamp post fall in the street, followed by a few trucks tipping over their party equipment. On a cake, Mr. Drako sat and played Go Fish with a Gorilla.

"Hey, how's it hanging?", he asked Richard Chase.

Richard looked at Milo. He was now firmly convinced on Murphy's Law and on its danger.

The rest of the evening was, for Milo and Melissa at least, perfect! They played Robots Vs Aliens (though Melissa's door still came out of its hinges), they watched a movie and ate marshmallows (though it led to 3 blackouts) and they played Go Fish (which led to even more blackouts).

It was a perfect evening for the two kids, and as Milo left, they had felt that their bond was stronger than ever. They were determined to stay together forever.

Richard was less so.

"Bye, Melissa! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Milo! I'll see you tomorrow too!"

The door closed. Melissa turned around, only to find herself in front of a very distressed Richard.

"Is… Everything ok, Daddy?", Melissa asked, concerned.

Richard had tried to avoid the two all evening as he debated internally on what he should do.

But he had made up his mind.

"Melissa, I'm… I'm sorry to say this, but I won't let you see this Milo again."

"W…What?", a small, shocked voice came out of Melissa, filled with disbelief.

"I won't let you and I can't let you. He's too dangerous! You saw all that stuff that happened! And if all those other things you told me about are true, you'll get hurt! Or worse! I…   
Won't let you see him and… And that's final!", he said, firmly and surely.

Melissa said nothing. Her heart cracked ever so slightly, her mouth closed, and she stared back at her father, a dagger filled stare that spoke volumes on her feelings.

She marched to her room, and, with one last look of disappointed rage, slammed the door.

Richard was not used to such anger from Melissa. He wasn't sure what to do, but he wasn't willing to budge. She'd understand, sooner or later.

An hour later, and she still wasn't out of her room.

"Sweetie?", he asked from outside the door. "Sweetie, it's dinner time."

"Go away.", she said.

Richard sighed. It was going to be her bedtime soon.

"Sweetie, please open the door. You have to eat. I mean, I know my cooking is bad, but…"

No response.

"We can order out if you want to. You can do it yourself, I know you love that!"

Still no answer.

"Look, Melissa, sooner or later you'll have to open the door.", Richard said, a lot more firmly now.

"How could you?!", she questioned.

"Melissa, you saw what happened. What if you got…"

"I don't care!"

"Melissa, this isn't just about what you want!"

"It isn't! It's about what I want and need! It's about what he wants and needs! You don't know Milo! You don't know what he's been through! Ever since he was born, he's had this bad luck thing! Not a day goes by where he doesn't get a little hurt! Not a day goes by without something going wrong! And if that's not enough, all the kids have been avoiding him for years! But now he has me! I won't let him be alone!"

"So it's pity?"

"No, it's not just pity! That's why I said want and need! He's… (sniff) He's funny, and kind, and smart, and creative, and brilliant, and wonderful, and caring and talented and…   
and… (sniff)… and just everything! He's the greatest person I've ever known! I wouldn't trade him for anything!"

She sobbed.

"And… And you just can't see that! He makes me feel so special! We have so much fun! I don't care what you say! I… I won't leave him. He's… He's my best friend."

She finally stopped.

"He's my best friend, daddy. He really is."

The next day, Richard reluctantly relented and allowed her to spend time with Milo. The humungous grin on her face said it all the next morning.

But just because he had let her see Milo didn't mean he liked it! What's worse, Melissa never outgrew or got tired of Milo! Even when she had made new friends, or got hurt yet   
again, she stuck by Milo's side. She never left him and he never left her.

He couldn't get it!

Now, it wasn't that he didn't want his daughter to be happy. He just wanted her to be safe, because…

He didn't like sharing this story. He barely could with Melissa. But… Many years ago, his wife was caught in a fire. He was in charge of the mission to rescue her.

He raced through the scorching streets, trying to silence the screaming in his head. He had to save her. He had too.

But… He was too late. He couldn't save her. He stepped into the burning building, and held her limp, frail body, covered with burns, her eyes lifeless and dark, her hair simmering   
into ashes, her body and soul scarred.

She was dead 7 minutes before he even got there. He had no chance.

Richard was determined not to lose his daughter too. So maybe he was a tad overprotective! Someone needed to take care of her!

He needed to.

But, regardless of his opposition, Melissa and Milo only got closer every year…

"So, how's your birthday so far?", Milo asked Melissa as they sat on a park bench looking at the horizon.

"Let's see… You're here, and I got a cool new telescope, and the bouncy house we got from two weird looking guys selling pistachios was fun, so… Yeah, I'd say it's just about   
perfect.", Melissa said with her confident and loving smile.

Melissa had turned 10 years old today, and the two were preparing for a fun filled day in Lard World, the lard themed amusement park, beloved by children everywhere! (What are   
you, their agent?)

"Your dad coming?", Milo asked.

"(Sigh), You know my dad. He'll drive us there and then leave so he doesn't need to see you and then he'll come back and avoid eye contact with "the dangerous one".", she said   
with an eye roll of epic proportions.

Milo looked a little uneasy. He knew how annoyed Melissa was by this side of her dad.

"I'm sorry he's like this.", said Melissa.

"It's ok! I'm… I'm used to it.", said Milo.

Melissa looked sad for a moment.

"Oh, look at us! This is supposed to be an exceptional day and here we are moping! I know we can turn this day around!", Milo said with his ever present optimism.

Melissa couldn't help but smile. She loved how positive Milo was. He made everything seem better.

"Anyway, I have a present for you!"

"Oh, Milo, you shouldn't have!", Melissa said with a grateful smile and a playful punch on the shoulder.

"What are best friends for?", Milo asked with a goofy grin.

"Close your eyes!"

"I'm not a little kid, Milo!"

"Just do it!"

Melissa unwrapped her gift and found…

Wow. She just… Wow.

It was a picture frame, meticulously crafted, with some splinters and a broken off edge, painted white. It had clearly been though a lot of wear and tear, but…

It was perfect.

It was the picture. The first picture they had ever had, the day the tree fell behind them and they laughed. It was the picture that was taken moments before Milo and Melissa had   
sworn to each other they'd always be best friends.

It was the picture where they promised to be together forever.

And that feeling passed through both once again as Melissa reached over to embrace Milo.

"It took a long time, and I went through a lot of glue and… Band aids, but, well, here it is!", Milo presented with a smile.

"Thanks, Milo.", Melissa said, having left the hug and resumed sitting.

She smiled brightly at him.

He smiled just as brightly back.

They would be together forever.

"Now, come on, Milo! To Lard World!", Melissa said, and the two kids ran over to the car.

Yet, despite the beauty of their friendship, Richard still failed to understand it, which only made Melissa more and more resentful of him.

Of course they still loved each other, but the Milo topic was a thorn in an otherwise loving father daughter relationship.

And then, the Engine Incident happened (or, as Melissa would later name it, "The Little Engine That Couldn't")

She had defended Milo so defiantly. She so insisted that Richard was wrong, that Milo can't help it, and that he tries his best to help. He couldn't see it. But when Milo stopped the truck, saved the kittens and those two weird old men (one from the 70's and one from the 1870's, he reckoned), Richard had to admit that he was impressed.

Maybe… Maybe he could begin to understand.

As they walked to the ice cream place (Milo and Melissa's favorite), Richard remembered all the times they'd been through, all the times Melissa would excitedly talk about her   
friend, how important it was for her to support and be there for him, and vice-versa. How much their friendship meant to each other.

He remembered how much effort Melissa would put to making Milo's birthday parties, how she'd come and help him when he's sick, how much she invested in him.

And vice-versa.

"I'm gonna tell Larry to get ready for the rainstorm!", said Milo.

"Go ahead, Milo! I'll join you in a sec!", said Melissa.

She turned to her father.

"I just wanted to say… How proud I am of you.", she said. "Maybe now can finally understand how important we are to each other."

She embraced him, giving him the biggest hug he'd received from her in years and then she ran to join Milo.

Richard took an extra second to look at his daughter happily join Milo. It… Warmed his heart to see how happy they were together.

Suddenly, he saw people being passed rain coats in line. He wondered what it meant. Milo and Melissa looked excitedly up to the sky, full of anticipation.

Suddenly, an explosion could be heard, and Ice Cream fell from the sky, like rain!

Milo and Melissa held their empty cones up in the air and received strawberry and chocolate chip cookie dough respectively. They were soaked in ice cream. They laughed and "clinked" their cones in cheers.

It then finally hit Richard just how happy they were.

He smiled, as he looked at the little girl he loves so much, and how happy she was with her friend.

Maybe…

Maybe he could get used to this.

Post Credit Scene:

About a year later...

Richard sighed as he gazed longingly at a picture of a man he admired.

He was so lonely ever since Anne died...

He just wanted someone to spend time with...

Someone who understood the burden of parenting...

Someone who would take care of Melissa and himself...

Someone like...

Him.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. So, I love this one! It was originally without any flashbacks, but I got the idea and I loved it! So, half the story serves the original purpose of Richard beginning to understand Melissa and Milo's beautiful friendship and the other half is seeing this beautiful friendship!
> 
> 2\. I love writing Milo and Melissa!
> 
> 3\. Richard is surprisingly interesting to write! I just really like getting into his head.
> 
> 4\. The bouncy house is from "Homosexual" and the picture is from "Heart".
> 
> 5\. MILO AND MELISSA!
> 
> SpongeGuy.


End file.
